1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved fishing lure protective device and, more particularly, pertains to protecting a fishing lure when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fish hook holder is known in the prior art. More specifically, fish hook holder heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a fish hook are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of fish hook holder. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,783 to Roebuck et. al discloses a fish hook and lure protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,040 to Reiter et al. discloses a lure container.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,629 to Luckritz discloses the ornamental design for a fish hook holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,134 to Billings discloses a fishing line holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,832 to Nelson discloses a fishing lure/hook receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,357 to Clifford discloses a fish hook carrier.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,361 to O'Reilly et al. discloses a fish hook retainer.
In this respect, the fishing lure protective device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a fishing, lure when not in use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fishing lure protective device which can be used for protecting a fishing lure when not in use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.